hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Marion
"I am Marion." Considered an impossibility by DEF and Janus von Grinstein, Marion is one of the only known sentient Gekijou. Unlike the others, however, she has actually "sided" with DEF, and her existence is only known to two Kensei - Janus and June. Appearance Oddly enough, nearly no one has ever seen her true form. It's debatable if she even has a true form. In her human(oid) form, she takes the form of a tiny blue-skinned human, with two horns growing out of her head. In addition, her legs are covered with fur and she sports a tail. For these extremely inhuman characteristics, her existence heralds something... dark. Personality Unlike most Gekijou, she is not consumed by a massive emotion. Her aura itself is not her emotions leaking out due to a lack of control - it is purely her emotional strength that her body cannot contain. The one thing that can characterize her is a deep, incredibly powerful curiosity. If she were to encounter something that she has never seen or encountered before, she would be determined to understand its function and meaning. Preferably by eating it. DEF believes that her more passive personality (except when she's hungry or wants to eat) is due to her emotions being slightly mixed with all the Gekijou that she has consumed - they have "diluted" her, to be precise. However, whenever she actually truly takes an interest in something... her teeth show and her mask crumbles. History Marion was a completely ordinary Gekijou - one of the first that appeared. That is, she would have been, if not for her passive ability. Since she let out no killing intent (aka huge increase in emotions), she quietly ate any Gekijou she came across. And slowly, her strength began to increase. But the stronger she got, the more meaningless and trivial her existence was. The more she ate, the more empty the void in her soul felt. Then suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her one day. She doesn't remember clearly, since she was acting off instinct then. But he/she said comforting words and laid a hand on her monstrous form. And from that moment on, she became sentient. A few years later, she was fighting for her life against a group of people who called themselves "DEF." They were weak. But there was one who was strong - Janus von Grinstein. No matter how hard she punched him, he always hit back harder. So eventually, she understood his ability and the unsurpassable barrier between them. But he also acknowledged her strength and her uniquness. So he approached her alone, when his team was finally killed and she was finally subdued. "Come with me. You are different. You have a purpose." So out of necessity, regard to her life, and pure curiosity, she went with him, transforming back to her human form before his eyes. To this day, she serves a unique role in DEF. One darker than one would expect. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Devour The ability to grow stronger by consuming emotions. This is a basic ability of a Gekijou, but Marion has evolved this basic skill to incredible heights. Each kill adds to her power by incredible amounts. In addition, she can use some of the abilities she has devoured, making her unpredictable and versatile. Out of combat, this is possibly the most dangerous ability - it allows her to increase in strength, only limited by how well she can control her powers. In combat Marion passively drains your emotional energy from you and adds it to herself. In addition, contact will distort all your senses for a short time, including vision and balance. She has other hidden abilities she has acquired from devouring Gekijou. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Female Category:Character Category:Gekijou Category:PC Category:DEF